


Searching for Info

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [73]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Rough Sex, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Mars might just hold a few secrets that Aaron, Spencer, and Rossi need to combat the Fallen and SIVA.





	Searching for Info

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).

> **Year**: The Far Future  
**Spoilers**: Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
**Notes**: Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
**Beta**: Grammarly

Spencer still wasn't sure how he felt about the Iron Temple and staying in it. While there were Guardians everywhere because it was the only safe place to be at the moment, it still felt wrong to be there without Jack. No decision had been made about bringing the kids that were out in the wilds back to the Temple. Spencer was all for it because at least here Fallen weren't going to randomly come across them.

The one thing that Spencer did like was the cold. He didn't mind being cold as long as there was a roaring fire and plenty of blankets, of which there were both in Aaron's room. The fire was still roaring in the hearth, and Aaron was wrapped around him, and they had three heavy blankets on them. He shuddered as he felt Aaron start to rock his body into his. Spencer wasn't sure about sex under so many blankets, but he would be willing to try. He'd do anything to make sure that Aaron was good mentally. This was not the best time for anything, but they had learned to take comfort where they could because the war wasn't ending any time soon. It wasn't like life outside of fighting was really put on hold. Especially for Aaron and Spencer, who were called to handle the weird and the horrible.

Aaron bit at Spencer's shoulder, holding him tight before rolling him onto his stomach. Spencer felt his cock slip perfectly between his ass cheeks before Aaron started to thrust. The sweat that had built up between them under the warm blankets gave Aaron just enough slick to where he wasn't going to chafe his cock. Spencer felt Aaron bite just a bit harder on his neck and growl. Spencer realized that he had been moving back into Aaron's thrusts and it didn't seem like Aaron wanted that.

"Don't move," Aaron hissed into Spencer's ear after he pulled his teeth free of Spencer's skin. The only downside was that there was no way that the marks were going to last long at all, they would probably be healed up before Spencer was even cleaned up for the day. Aaron levered himself up to where he was leaning over Spencer. He moved just a little, his dangling cock brushing over Spencer's ass.

The snap of the lid of the slick wasn't that much of a shock, but in the silence of the room, it still made Spencer jump. Aaron chuckled a little bit, his tone a little wild. This wasn't his Aaron, not all the way. This was a slightly darker, more wild version, the Aaron who had been reborn after his father killed him and he joined up with strangers to take down the Warlords. Aaron called it his fighting and fucking time.

Aaron manhandled Spencer up to where he could slip a pillow under his groin to raise up his ass. Aaron palmed Spencer's cock a little, making sure it was hard and ready for what was to come. He carefully made sure that Spencer's cock wasn't going to get hurt as he was pushed down again.

One of Aaron's hands planted itself right into the middle of Spencer's back, his fingers spreading wide to hold Spencer down as his other hand wiggled between Spencer's cheeks and found his hole. Aaron wasn't gentle as he got his slicked up fingers inside of Spencer. He did make sure that he didn't hurt Spencer, but he wasn't nearly as tender as he usually was. Spencer was unable to move, with Aaron between his spread legs and the hand on his back holding him down. He took what Aaron gave him, his hands gripping tight on the furs under them that made up their bedding.

"Please," Spencer begged as Aaron's fingers kept on pressing and rubbing his prostate but not allowing him to get off on it, always stopping just as he got close. Aaron's hand started to slide on Spencer's back, but the pressure never let up once. They were both covered in sweat with the blankets still over them for the most part. He could feel the blankets around his legs and even at his sides. It was heady as he felt Aaron finally pull his fingers free before spreading Spencer's cheeks with fingers. The blunt head of Aaron's cock pressed at his hole and then slowly sunk into him. He tried to get his knees under him but was unable. There was no making Aaron go faster or harder as he slowly pushed his cock into him.

"Is this what you want?"

"No. Faster, Harder, anything," Spencer pleaded as he felt Aaron finally get all the way inside of him. The hand on Spencer's back moved but not enough to where Spencer could get up. It gripped his shoulder and held him fast as the other let go of his cheeks. Spencer watched as Aaron wiped his fingers on a blanket that was beside them before that hand grabbed one of Spencer's and started to pull it up and out to where he was spread taut. The other hand followed.

"Grab the edge of the bed and don't let go." Aaron's tone brokered no arguments from Spencer, and he did as Aaron told him to. Aaron let go of his hands as he did it and then sat up more, the blankets pooled at their legs. Aaron spread Spencer's cheeks, watching his cock slip in and out of Spencer's hole.

Spencer buried his face into the blankets in front of him, unable to take the mental image of them like they were. He could just see it in his head. He came with a cry, and Aaron just kept on going, his fingers gripping Spencer's cheeks harder as his thrusts sped up. Spencer wasn't even sure that he was fully there mentally as his body just overloaded. He felt too much of everything. The drag of his cock on the pillow under him. The feel of Aaron's cock rubbing over his prostate time and again. Aaron's hands gripping him tightly. Spencer slumped down into the bedding, every bit of fight in him gone.

The feel of smugness from Aaron was palatable in the room. Spencer knew that Aaron was crowing inside at making Spencer stop fighting him. While the two of them cared not at all for who topped and who bottomed there was never someone who gave up control. They fought, they fucked, they made love, but they were always fighting for dominance.

Aaron's hands pulled Spencer a little to where he could get one hand under Spencer's stroking his cock back to life as Aaron kept on fucking him. Aaron milked another orgasm from him, and just as Spencer was about to beg him to stop because it was too much, Aaron came. Aaron slumped down into Spencer when he was finished his body sweat covered and sticky, but Spencer really didn't care. He soaked up the feel of too much of everything before he let sleep claim him.

Spencer woke up some time later with the feel of something warm brushing over his skin and it leaving a trail of cold behind it. It had to be a cloth as Spencer could feel the wetness of it. He shifted and felt his muscles ache a little from the rough treatment but nothing that another hour wouldn't fix with his Light.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. Very much so. Why?" Spencer tried to figure out if his brain was still too sex addled to remember something that had happened before the sex that would make him not okay.

"I lost myself a little. I..." Aaron trailed off.

Spencer rolled over, feeling that ache more. It made his cock jump. Aaron's eyes widened in shock at that, but he didn't look away from Spencer's body. He let his eyes move up it, trying to find where Aaron had hurt him. His front was near spotless though, and it was just his back. Spencer figured there were bruise marks on his hips where Aaron had held him up and fucked him hard at the end. On his ass cheeks where Aaron had held him open as far as he could go to see every single little bit of his cock as it slipped in an out of him.

Holding out his hand, Spencer waited until Aaron took it before he pulled Aaron down to him. The room was warm, Aaron must have stoked the fire and added more wood before starting to clean up Spencer. Spencer kissed Aaron, all of the emotions that he had inside of him were pushed into that kiss.

"Take what you need, Aaron, always. If you need to hold me down and know that I'll submit to you, I'll do it. If you need to make love to me to remind yourself that you are alive and there, do it. I will never deny you what you need."

"Most people would not like to be used a hole to fuck to get rid of emotions," Aaron said.

"And that doesn't matter because I'm not most people and you know that, Aaron Hotchner. Now, why don't we take a proper..." Spencer trailed off because he had not seen facilities like a bathing area for the place.

"There is a communal bath area down the hall, but we can wash up just as well using water from the bathroom. Those we at least did make sure there was in every single room. I washed up in the bathroom using the water in the sink, but I brought out a few bowls of water to clean you up with."

Spencer looked at the area that Aaron had waved his hand at. He saw that there was one bowl of water that had already been used. The one Aaron was using now had soap in it, and then there was a third that looked like it had nothing. Using that for rinsing, Spencer figured.

"Let me?" Aaron asked.

Spencer nodded. He knew that Aaron needed to make sure that he was okay, no matter that the Light wouldn't leave him injured for long. Injured Guardians were dead Guardians.

"Uh, Hotch? Reid?" G.A.R.C.I.A. called out from on the other side of Aaron's door. "You might want to get out here."

Aaron looked at the door and then at Spencer with a raised eyebrow. Spencer shrugged, but he grabbed the rinsing rag from Aaron to work on getting the last of the soap off.

"There is also a hot spring. We can go there tonight and relax in it some."

"Sure." Spencer dried off in front of the fire, letting the heat soak into him before he layered on clothing under his armor. Spencer didn't mind the layers as long as he was warm when he put them on. Aaron was ready before him, but he worked on taking down the fire to where it was going to burn long and slow so that they didn't have to do as much when they got back to the room.

Spencer followed behind Aaron because the twists in the living areas of the Temple still confused Spencer a little. He wasn't paying enough attention, and he knew that was the issue. He just needed to pay attention and actually care to learn the place.

"I want my Papa. I want my Dad!" Jack was near screaming.

Spencer pushed past Aaron and took off running toward where he heard Jack's voice. Jack was fine, standing in the middle of the courtyard of the Temple. Spencer looked around for J.J. or Will or anyone really, but there was no one.

"I found him wandering this way at the base of the mountain," Shiro-4 said from where he was standing behind Jack.

Jack took off as soon as he saw Aaron and Spencer. He wrapped his arms around Spencer's legs and started to cry.

"The camp was attacked in the night," Shiro said. He looked over where the camp was, or at least in the rough direction. "I've already sent crews to find everyone who is alive. If they are alive, they will be brought here."

"It was Dreg but like a pirate," Jack said, his voice muffled into Spencer's legs.

"I'll get word to my counterparts that we have Jack and they are to make themselves known to other guardians to get back here to the temple," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. She floated to the edge of the area and expanded her parts to the biggest they could get.

"There is something else," Shiro said.

"What?" Aaron asked. His hand was resting on Jack's head, helping to calm him down.

"He made a friend." Shiro nodded his head toward where the steps were.

Spencer looked over in that direction and found that Luna and Helo were sitting there. Spencer wondered if Shiro didn't know their wolves but stopped when he saw something small sitting at Luna's feet. It was a wolf cub, old enough to be on its own to hunt but not enough to be without its pack.

"From what I could tell of the area, there was a wolf pack that was killed by the Fallen. I assume it was as they hunted Jack and the rest of them. The cub tried to kill me when I shoved Jack into the hold of my ship while killing Fallen. S.P.O.T. told Jack to tell the wolf to heel. I've never seen anything like that. Then when we got here, those two wolves separated from the rest and claimed the cub and Jack."

"That's Luna and Helo, they were frozen in cryo with Aaron when he was saved from S.I.V.A. by Rasputin. They are our companions."

"No wonder they claimed the cub then."

"Introduce us to your friend," Aaron said as he crouched down to Jack's height. Jack pulled his head out of the shelter of Spencer's legs and turned around to look at the cub. Jack clicked his tongue, and the cub started to look for him before running at him. The cub was covered in blood. Yet there wasn't any that was deep in the fur.

"He killed a Dreg to save me," Jack said. He petted down the cub's head like there was no blood there. "Papa, Dad, this is Fenrir. He's going to stay with me, and Luna and Helo are going to be his papa and mama."

Spencer was glad that the two wolves had already taken in the pup or Jack's plans would have been dashed.

"Hotch, Reid," Saladin said. He tapped his wrist in an old Earth custom of pointing out the time.

"I'm sorry, Jack, we have a mission to have to do. Shiro will take you into our rooms and help you get Fenrir cleaned up and get some food." Aaron stood up as he spoke and looked at Shiro. Shiro nodded his head and laid a hand on Jack's shoulder. Helo growled and trotted over to separate the two. He took up a spot on Jack's far side while Luna walked to the closer side.

"Well, they are territorial, aren't they?" Shiro asked. He laughed a little but followed the two wolves and Jack with the cub in his arms as they walked to the interior of the Temple to settle in for the day.

"Shiro, don't let him out of your sight," Spencer called out just before Shiro entered the Temple. The Exo gave a jaunty salute. "Did we have a mission?"

"Saladin told me last night before I bunked down that he figured that Tyra would have enough of a lead to send us somewhere. Did you want to stay or go and I'll stay?"

"No, Jack doesn't need one of us." Spencer looked back where they had gone. "Does he? He would have asked, right?"

The sound of Jack's running feet had Spencer taking a few steps that way. Jack rushed out of the door with Fenrir on his heels, the cub was lunging at his feet as he stopped, trying to play.

"Go and kill whoever attacked us. Shiro, Luna, and Helo will make sure that I am fine. I just wanna sleep. They came in the night. I'm going to eat and then sleep for days." Jack hugged both of them around the legs and then took off again, Fenrir taking the lead this time.

"I guess that answers that," Rossi said as he came out of a side door from the Temple. He looked ready to go start a war.

"Yeah, it does." Spencer looked at Aaron as Aaron was putting his helmet on. Spencer knew he would have to go back after his. He hadn't thought about it when they had been heading this way.

"Here you go," G.A.R.C.I.A. said before Spencer's helmet appeared in his hand. "I figured I should grab them both since you forgot."

Spencer looked at his Ghost and nodded his head in thanks. He wasn't even going to ask where she had been. She could have been in the room with them for all he knew. All morning.

"Where are we headed?"

"Mars," Tyra Karn said as she stepped into sight. "In searching for more information on S.I.V.A., I discovered some recent unexplained phenomena originating near Clovis Bray."

"That's deep in Cabal territory. I find it unlikely the Fallen would have had time to experiment it in those labs undisturbed." Saladin sounded unsure of what Tyra was saying.

"True, but there are records of S.I.V.A. prototypes that were never recovered. They could be the missing link."

"Lord Timur spoke of S.I.V.A. prototypes, too. Very well, old friend. Let's follow this path."

* * *

The Cortex looked as it had the last time that Spencer and Aaron had been there, their previous full jaunt for an extended time hunting Cabal on Mars. Not Fallen.

"You know we've been back here once before for Fallen and not Cabal," Spencer mused as they headed toward where G.A.R.C.I.A.'s beacon was telling them to go.

"I guess the Fallen just want what the Cabal has," Rossi said.

"You should be in the vicinity any time now," Tyra said before anyone else could respond to Rossi's words.

As if her speaking was the start of it. A Cabal Legionary dropped down in front of Spencer and punched him. Before Spencer could recover, its head was being blown off by Aaron's Hand Cannon.

The area was being set upon by more than a few Legionaries as well as Psions. None of them were easy to kill. Especially the Psions. Spencer chased those fuckers around, killing them as quick as he could. It wouldn't do well to piss off all of the Cabal in the area. Especially so soon after the Fallen had invaded, twice.

"So I figure that the House of Devils invaded around the time that House of Wolves was trying to make their new lands in the area. Probably why the Cabal has such a big presence right now. They wanna make sure no one else is getting in. Though they will have to suffer us."

Aaron and Rossi laughed at Spencer's words, but there was no talk of dissension against what he said. They worked on clearing the room.

"I can guide you to the Biolabs, though it may take some investigation to locate the S.I.V.A. prototypes once you're there."

"I have faith in our Young Wolves there. They will find our way forward, I'm certain of it."

Spencer swapped his comm to where only Aaron could hear him.

"Should I be touched at that? To be included in the Wolves?" Spencer asked.

Aaron laughed but said nothing. Spencer swapped the comms back to where all could hear him. Spencer knew that Saladin revered Aaron, one of the lost Iron Lords returned to him but for him to be called a Young Wolf, that was something. Spencer had asked the question jokingly, but he did mean it. He would just have to talk to Aaron alone about it later.

"Did he just call one of us a 'young wolf'?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked over the channel that was just broadcast to the three of them. "Because it's probably less endearing if he meant me."

"He better not have been calling me young or a wolf," Rossi groused.

Spencer swallowed. So Saladin was calling him a Young Wolf. Spencer hadn't been around for the height of the Iron Lords or the aftermath of their downfall stopping S.I.V.A. He hadn't been one of the ones to want to be one as a kid, hearing about the things that they had done. Yet it was still something that was humbling to Spencer.

They arrived at a locked door, and Aaron set his G.A.R.C.I.A. on getting them inside. Spencer looked at Rossi who was looking around. The man stopped looking around as G.A.R.C.I.A. chattered at herself about the hacking she was doing.

"How much quicker could you get us through this place, if no one was watching us?" Rossi asked.

"I don't understand."

"You might be able to fool Zavala, but I see you for who you are. I understand hiding, though, and you aren't doing it to hurt anyone but to make sure you are not hurt. Now, answer my question."

"Look, I can't-

"Reid, I did research. G.A.R.C.I.A. helped me. Doctor Spencer Reid was one of the golden children of Bray Tech. If you hadn't had parents, I'm sure that he could have adopted you like he did Ana. I did my research into it all. You near ran this place for a long while. Can you get us through quicker?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I'll amend reports. I won't say a single thing about how we get through things. They will assume that the Ghosts hacked."

Spencer nodded. He stepped up and laid his hand over the pad, and the door opened.

"Hey!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Let's get through this all very quickly," Spencer said.

"I guess," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. Her tone was more playful than not so Spencer grinned at her even though she couldn't have seen it.

The door opened all the way, and they were fired upon by Psions.

"Welcome to Overwatch, where the people inside used to not fire at you," Spencer said as he started to fire back at the Cabal. It was interesting to see Overwatch full of high-level Cabal. They were used to finding small enemies in these areas. That meant the Cabal was very pissed that the Fallen had made it in there.

"I'm not seeing any flashing lights advertising S.I.V.A. research inside of here. Maybe there's a console that can help us narrow things down," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"I've got it." Spencer rushed to the console to start to look through what the console said was still active. It was interesting to see what was actually accessible. He smiled as he found what he was looking for. "One of the biggest data storage areas is still active and showing up. It's below us."

The Cabal resistance was high as they made their way down to where they needed to go. Usually, they were headed up instead of down. Still, it was going to be interesting to see how it all went as they got further and further down.

"Unfortunately, my intel says you're going to need to make your way underground."

"Falling great distances is actually our specialty." Spencer's G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

Spencer grinned as he looked to find what he wanted. "Elevator shaft, anyone?" Spencer asked coyly. The entryway into the Dust Palace was close, so it would work well. The Dust Palace was full of Cabal, but that wasn't anything that Spencer didn't already think was going to happen.

There was a whole platoon of Cabal blocking the way to the elevator shaft. It took time, but they made their way through them.

Spencer pressed the button to open the elevator doors. The elevator car cord was long gone, but the doors opened up, and Spencer looked down at the car that was resting down at the bottom. Spencer was the first through the doors and stopped at the dead bodies that were everywhere.

"Nothing says 'We're in the right place' like dead Fallen!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"No shit," Spencer said. He looked at Aaron to see that he was focused. Spencer understood that focus. He had been that way when it had been his family on the line. The room was full of Cabal already, they were settled in and ready to stop another incursion into their claimed area.

The room was cleared as quick as possible.

"There! That's the Bray research archive! Now to rummage through its files!"

Spencer walked over to let his G.A.R.C.I.A. out to be able to protect her if more Cabal came. They were all ready for a fight because it was how it all happened. Every single time when they hit this end of a mission, they were always stormed by a lot of whoever they were facing.

"Like you haven't been through them before," Rossi said.

"Oh, I'm sure she's been through them a lot but never for this," Aaron said.

"I ignore the things that don't pertain to what I want," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she worked on the archive. "Interesting... there were multiple prototypes, each programmed to serve a different function. One that built constructs, viral armor enhancements--that's neat--and we have a winner! Cybernetic diagnostics. Exactly what the Fallen would need to--"

G.A.R.C.I.A. stopped as a rumble filled the area.

"Um... maybe later. We've got company!"

Cabal flooded the area. Including a Colossus. Rossi rushed the Colossus and started to throw his Hammers of Sol at it. It went down at the end of Rossi's Hammers. The rest was easy to mop up.

"The Young Wolves strike again... Tyra, the prototype archives--will they be enough to identify a weakness in the Fallen's hold on S.I.V.A.?" Saladin asked.

Tyra chuckled. "I have to remind you, of all people, that I'm a scholar, not a scientist? Don't worry old friend. Between myself and Shiro, we won't leave a single stone unturned. You'll have your defense."

"Let's go home and let her go through the data," Aaron said.

"I'll help her and Shiro. My reading speed can be put to use on a lot of the technical jargon used."

"Go have some fun," Aaron said with a laugh.

"Oh, no. After we make dinner with Jack and spend some time with him. I'm not gonna rush off as soon as we get there. I also want to check on the others." Spencer wondered if anyone else had been found yet.

* * *

Jack was in the room just inside the Temple. All of the kids from the hiking trip they had taken were all gathered around. Jack was telling all of the kids what happened to him. J.J. was leaning against the wall, she looked tired but okay.

"Everyone okay?" Spencer asked as he took up a spot beside her on the wall.

"Yeah, the kids were all protected, except for Jack. Seems he went after the wolf he could hear howling. The wolves in this area are all used to following and being around humans, so he wasn't scared. I nearly died when I found out he was missing when we gathered up. G.A.R.C.I.A. got word from SPOT though that everything was fine."

"That's good. Shiro found him pretty quickly it seemed and everything was fine. Still, that's scary."

"Those Fallen are getting bold as hell. I'm heading out with Prentiss soon. We are supposed to track them back to where they came from to see where the incursion came from. We will figure out where their base if from there and rout them out."

"Good. Good."

Aaron came into the room. Jack turned toward him, and all of the attention in the room went on Aaron. He was the life of the party. Spencer could see the sadness in his eyes, but there wasn't too much of it. This was all going to come down on Aaron when he least expected. Spencer would be there for him when it all happened.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
